Harry Potter and The Wizard War
by PatrickV
Summary: In this story, Harry resumes life, after event in his 5th year at Hogwarts and embarks on many more perilous journeys.
1. Results

All Characters in the chapters, which I will be writing, belong to J.K.Rowling. The story I will write will be about what I think might happen not on what will happen.  
  
Harry Potter and The Wizard War  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Results  
  
Harry awoke abruptly. He was sweating profusely; he had just relived Sirius' death again. In the two weeks since Harry had arrived in the Dursley's Privet Drive home, Harry had dreamt of nothing but those few seconds in which Harry's godfather was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, the infamous Death Eater.  
  
Harry got up, opened the window, in the hope of tempting some fresh air in his stuffy bedroom. He went back to bed and dreamt of Sirius no more that night. He awoke with the sun in his eyes and a Hogwarts school owl staring at him. Quickly Harry got up and grabbed the sealed envelope attached to the owl's leg. The first letter read:  
  
Harry Potter, we are pleased to announce that you receive seven O.W.L's during last months examinations you're results are attached below.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonnagall  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Herbology: Acceptable Charms: Exceeds Expectations Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations Divination: Dreadful Astronomy: Acceptable Potions: Exceeds Expectations History of Magic: Poor Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Harry, feeling this was much better news than he had received yesterday, that the Dementors of Azkaban and Voldemort's faithful Death Eaters had rejoined their master, read the next parchment.  
  
Harry Potter, after having recorded your O.W.L's results we are pleased to announce that there are eight subjects from which you can choose next year, and that you must choose at least six, please check the subject that you wish to continue studying from the list below and reply as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonnagall  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Herbology Charms Transfiguration Astronomy Potions Care of Magical Creatures Dueling  
  
Harry made his mind up quickly. He quickly checked all subjects except for Herbology, before he decided not to take Potions since he knew the subject was vital to his chances of becoming an Auror, he then sealed that parchment and sent the school owl off once more.  
  
The next letter was less exciting and contained the books that would be needed to pursue each subject into the N.E.W.T.'s and Harry placed in carefully in his trunk and went to the kitchen to have breakfast feeling elated.  
  
As he entered the kitchen the Dursley's looked menacingly at him. "What?" asked Harry wondering what he had done now "I'll show you what, read this." Snarled his large uncle, and saying this he passed Harry the morning newspaper. 


	2. The War Begins

Well this is Chapter two. Please Review I am in dire need of some constructive criticism.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The War Begins  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. The newspaper Uncle Vernon had just handed him was telling the story of how three small villages with a combined population of approximately seven hundred people had been burned down the previous night. Onlookers had described the scene as "Fire and green fireworks.'' Harry thought he knew who was behind this but the muggles obviously did not. "Well?" Uncle Vernon whispered threateningly, "well what?" asked Harry knowing what his Uncle would say. "This was your lot who did this, your freakish race will pay for this you mark my words."  
  
Harry did not answer but simply rushed up the stairs. Hedwig was sitting on top of her cage waiting for him, a mouse in her beak and a wrapped around her outstretched leg. Harry opened the letter.  
  
Harry stay where you are, I am coming to get you immediately, your uncle and aunt's home is no longer safe. It is, as I feared. Pack your bags I will be there for you in an hour.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry didn't need telling twice. He had packed his things within ten minutes and lay waiting in a stupor on his bed wondering, why was Dumbledore himself coming. Was he in such danger?  
  
Five minutes before Dumbledore was due to arrive his answer came. The familiar sound of someone apparating met Harry's ears- five times. Harry rushed to the window and sure enough, five houses down stood a group of cloaked figures. As they turned around looking for number four Lucius' pale blue eyes met Harry's who quickly ducked. It was too late he had been seen.  
  
Two seconds later the apparating sound was heard in Harry's bedroom this time the person whom had appeared in Harry's bedroom was far more welcome, it was Dumbledore. Harry was saved. Dumbledore simply stuck his head out of the window with his wand pointing towards the Death Eaters who had stopped dead feet from reaching the Dursley's front lawn. They looked up at Dumbledore with looks of disgust and instantly dissapparated.  
  
"We are taking a portkey Harry." Dumbledore nodded towards and old sock on the floor and muttered "Portus." Without speaking to each other the two people who were vital in vanquishing the Dark Lord grabbed the sock and a familiar jerk later Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office along with his trunk. He had not expected to be here for over a month and yet, here he was. He had left the Dursley's without a word of notice but he doubted they might. Yet, he fell guilty "What if the Death Eaters returned to Privet Drive?"  
  
As if reading his mind Dumbledore said "Do not worry about you aunt and uncle Harry they are safe." Harry needed no more persuasion and instead asked the elderly Headmaster "What are we doing here?" "Well Harry I believe it is time to begin you're training." Dumbledore said gravely. "Training?" asked Harry nonplussed. "Yes, it is my responsibility to make you ready for battle with Voldemort." "What will you be teaching me?" asked Harry astounded. Since I have not yet gotten permission for you to use magic this summer we will have to start by talking about what you want to learn and we will be studying the theory. Because this year I will teach you very complex spells, which without theory you will not be able to practice." "Oh..." "This is enough talking for today Harry I have things to do I will be speaking to you more in days to come. In the meantime read this." He hadn't Harry a book that Harry felt sure was too restricted to belong even in the restricted section of the library. It was called The Darkest of Magic. 


	3. Grawp's New Family

Chapter Three  
  
Grawp's New Family  
  
After Harry's talk with Dumbledore he went up to the Gryffindor dormitory and unpacked his things. The last thing to come of his trunk was Harry's most sacred possession his Firebolt. Glancing at his speedy broomstick Harry thought of Sirius, he didn't want to think about this dead godfather so he jumped on the broomstick and did something he had never done before, he flew out of the castle and did a tour of the spectacular grounds. As he neared the edge of the forest Harry saw Hagrid coming out of his small house. Harry grew happy and descended to meet his friend.  
  
"Hya 'arry how you bin copin'" asked Hagrid, knowing Hagrid was not talking about Sirius Harry lied to him and told him he was fine, he also mentioned his flight form Privet Drive. "Blimey 'arry lucky Dumbledore knew about it then eh?' Harry did not reply, how lucky indeed was Snape to be trusted?  
  
"So you wan' to visit Grawp with me? I got 'im a wife," Hagrid ask. Harry thinking he had nothing better to do followed Hagrid into the dark forest, but suddenly the thought of Centaurs sprang suddenly to his mind. "Hagrid what about the Centaurs?" "Oh, don't worry 'bout them 'arry, they been kicked out the forest because they attacked Umbridge Hermione and you." "Well at least the forest is safe now, what about Firenze?' "He's still Divination teacher ain' he? Trelawney and him, but he's gonna teach in the forest now." Said Hagrid. "Oh" Harry had nothing more to say and neither did Hagrid apparently so they walked towards Grawp's home in the trees.  
  
"HAGGER!" yelled the giant pointing towards another giant who had apparently just begun labour. "Oh. Blimey, I'm comin' Grawp. 'arry you might wan' to leave, giants in labour ain't too safe." Not answering because Hagrid had already rushed towards the screaming giant, Harry jumped on his broomstick and flew back towards his castle.  
  
As Harry entered the Entrance Hall, he decided to go visit Dobby. After tickling the pear in the painting however, Harry noticed that all the House-elves were sleeping. Surprised Harry closed the door and marched up to the Gryffindor Tower. "Mimbulus mimbletonia" he muttered and entered what felt like his home.  
  
Some hours later, Harry closed the book Dumbledore had given him with relief, the diagrams were dreadfully frightful and trudged down to dinner wondering who would be there.  
  
"Harry," screamed Ron "Dad's been made Minister of Magic!" Shocked Harry replied "What?" "Yeh I know. Fudge resigned because of the Azkaban thing and Dad was made minister." "How come?" Harry replied not sure whether to believe his ears as far as Harry knew Mr. Weasley had never been promoted. "Dumbledore was given the choice." "That's amazing Ron!"  
  
Harry looked sideways were Dumbledore was looking gravely at Hermione who had tears streaking down her face. 


End file.
